


Heartbeat

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for: 3.05 "The Reckoning"</p><p>Tonight, she grieves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, to be happy or to be sad. A part of her is so happy that because of what Klaus did, turning Tyler into a hybrid, there's a chance Tyler can change at will. But then the sadness comes, because to do that, he had killed Tyler...he died.

 _Tyler had died_.

She bites back the sob that threatens to escape as tears begin to fall.

Deep down, Caroline is so grateful that Klaus' _experiment_ worked, that by drinking Elena's blood Tyler didn't die...again. Tonight, she grieves for the heartbeat she'll never hear again.


End file.
